comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel's Inhumans (s1 ep03 Divide And Conquer)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL'S INHUMANS YOUTUBE: PLOT provide by COMICBOOK.COM At the Declan Research Facility in Santa Barbara, California, Doctor Declan is shown footage of Inhuman activity in Hawaii and decides to head straight to the airport. On the way to the airport, Declan calls an inmate at a Hawaii prison and offers to clear his crimes if the inmate helps him. Black Bolt is in his cell. He remembers being lectured as a child by his father about the responsibilities and duties of being king. Black Bolt, who hadn't gained his powers yet, and is talking back, saying he doesn't want to be king. Young Maximus does want to be king, but it is not to be. A press mob gathers outside of the prison asking questions, but they're stonewalled. Louise gets through and asks if there were any unusual powers involved or if the Inhuman has a name, but she gets no answers. The prison decides to put Black Bolt in gen-pop. Medusa wanders through the city. She finds an ATM and commands it to give her money, but it does not respond. Gorgon is still with the surfers he befriended. The leader, Captain Pena, tells Gorgon that he and his friends are soldiers that can hold their own in a fight. Gorgon warns him that those they're about to fight are Inhumans, fighters, unlike anything they've ever encountered. Pena says he'll fight for Gorgon's king in the name of his own king. In Attilan, Maximus continues to try to turn Crystal to his side. He gives her a speech that he wants her to read in front of the genetic council in order to convince them that he has her support. Crystal agrees to do was Maximus asks, only out of the desire to help get the rest of the Royal Family home safely. Maximus thanks her for not making him make her do it. Maximus contacts Auran. He wants her to go after Gorgon and he's sending a team, including an Inhuman called Mordis to do it. Auran doesn't want Mordis. She calls Mordis death itself and worries that she can't control him. Maximus says Mordis is their greatest weapon next to Black Bolt and that he's sending him. Maximus Bronaja for a warning about Mordis, but he has none. Maximus frees Mordis, an Inhuman with glowing eyes and a leader mask around his face. He wonders where Black Bolt is, but Maximus just says he'll explain. Eldrac sends Mordis and the others to meet Auran. Mordis says Maximus promised him freedom. Karnak continues to wander through the wilderness. He comes across some people living in a cabin in the woods and is taken captive. Black Bolt is brought to meet some of the other prisoners. One of the Inhumans in Auran's group uses her Inhuman gift to clear a path through the trees. Medusa sneaks into a human's home. She takes some food and clothing and catches the first good look at herself without her long red hair in the mirror. She then continues searching the home. The people whoo captured Karnak, two men and a woman, are drug growers. The interrogate Karnak, but don't get very far. Karnak mentions his family and at least one of them thinks he may be part of a drug cartel. Karnak looks for the flaw. He thinks he can kick over a table and bring the cabin down, but he tries it and it fails miserably. Black Bolt is put in a cell with the inmate who Declan contacted earlier. The inmate asks Black Bolt where he's from and where he got his abilities. Black Bolt tells him that he can't talk. The inmate tries to deduce the origin of Black Bolt's powers and narrows it down to Inhuman. he warns Black Bolt that Inhumans are disappearing and that he should get out when he can. Auran's team arrives where Gorgon has been waiting. Gorgon's soldiers and Aurans Inhumans begin fighting, with Gorgon goins after the "traitor" Auran. Gorgon seems to begetting the upper hand when Auran calls out MOrdis. Mordis shows how powerful and destructive his eye beams are. Gorgon knocks them all over with a stomp of his foot and he and the soldier retreat, Gorgon carrying one of their dead bodies as he goes. The woman tends ot Karnak's head wound. She advises he be more honest about who he really was. Karnak explains his tattoos, saying he got them as a teenager when he thought they were the greatest idea and now they just remind him of how far he's come. He says hitting his head may have damaged his judgment and he may be of no use to his family. He says he'd like to stay with them. Louise is parked outside of the prison. Inside the prison, Black Bolt's cellmate is taken away, and then Black Bolt is pulled out for "exercise." Maximus tells the genetic council that he wants an edict drawn up getting rid of the caste system. The genetic council member cautions against it but says he has Crystal's support. He brings Crystal out, but she asks for Lockjaw first. Maximus says he's heavily sedated and talks Crystal into going on with the speech. However, Crystal betrays Maximus and uses her elemental abilities to try to escape. Maximus remembers when he was told that he did not have powers. Not only that, but that he was made human at a cellular level by his Terrigenesis and told he could never be king. Back in the present day, Crystal finds Lockjaw and freezes the door shut. Maximus uses Crystal's betrayal as an example of how flighty the Royal Family is. Crystal wakes Lockjaw and has her teleport them out of Attilan. Karnak's captives took a vote on what to do with him. They decide to let him stay as long as he wants. The prisoner guards try to antagonize Black Bolt and the other prisoners, but they end up bonding instead. A fight between the guards and the inmates break out and Black Bolt's cellmate helps Black Bolt find a way out of the prison. It turns out his cellmate is an Inhuman as well and he uses his powers to melt a metal door. He says he accidentally killed his family by burning the house down after he turned. Black Bolt remembers when he found out about how powerful his voice was. He was told he could never speak again. The council suggested locking Black Bolt away, but Agon refused, determined that his son would learn to control his gift. Louise notices Medusa breaking into the prison. Declan's helicopter comes down to meet Black Bolt and his cellmate. They jump in and take off. Medusa tries to catch up with Black Bolt, but he's gone before she's noticed. She puts a gun to Louise to force her to help. Crystal and Lockjaw land on Earth, but Lockjaw is exhausted and falls asleep. Someone on an ATC drives into him, injuring Lockjaw. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Inhumans Category:Marvel's Inhumans Category:Black Bolt (Inhumans) Category:Medusa (Inhumans) Category:Maximus the Mad (Inhumans) Category:Crystal (Inhumans) Category:Gorgon (Inhumans) Category:Karnak (Inhumans) Category:Lockjaw (Inhumans) Category:Auran (Inhumans) Category:Kitang (Inhumans) Category:King Agon (Inhumans) Category:Queen Rynda (Inhumans) Category:Sammy (NuHumans) Category:Pulsus (Inhumans) Category:Locus (Inhumans) Category:Flora (Inhumans) Category:Mordis (Inhumans) Category:Louise Fletcher